Love Between The Last Species
by No-Remorse81
Summary: This tells the story of Jewels recovery and after her recovery. Blu has not confess his love to Jewel yet nor has Jewel but all that will change soon.
1. AN

A/N: This is not a chapter im making a note for my first fanfic of Rio. I have never wrote a story in my life so please do not right flames, i will however except people who review the story who see errors and i will fix them. The title is stupid i know (The Love Between The Last Species) but its the best i could do. This story is pretty much a whole Blu & Jewel love thing so if you like stories with more then Blu & Jewel then i do not suggest reading this story. if your like me and do love stories like this then i do suggest reading. I promise i will do my best, the first chapter will be uploaded sometime Friday or Saturday. Thank You and i hope you guys enjoy my story. yea one last thing when i upload the first chapter i will wait and see what you guys think if you want me to continue i will be more then happy to but if you think i should just stop then i will.


	2. A Confession

A/N: ok so this turned out worse then i thought it was going to i read it alot of times and everytime i read it i was telling my self wow this is stupid but i decided just to upload it tonight and see what you guys think i know you guys are going to hate but heres the first chapter wish me luck

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Rio and the characters Blue Sky Studio and 20th century fox does

Chapter 1: A Confession

(The same day after getting off the plane)

At the avairy there was a macaw in a breeding room. But not just any macaw a spix macaw the male of his kind to be exact. His name is Blu of course, and he has been waiting in the breeding room for what seemed like years for his friend to get back.

His friend was another spix macaw but a female and her name was Jewel and she is also the last female on there kind. Blu has had a crush on Jewel ever since he first laid eyes on her. He has been wanting to confess how he feels to her but don't know how to tell her or is afraid she would reject his love. But he thought to himself he would never find out and might possibly loose her to another bird if she does love him if he don't confess his love to her soon.

"I want to confess to her how I feel but don't know how to say it" he said while he was really nervous. Blu looked up took a deep breath and said "Jewel I just wanted to tell you". "Tell me what"? Blu almost yelled because he did not hear anybody come in the room.

When he turned around he saw Jewel standing behind him. "Oh Jewel I did not hear you enter the room" he said while he was admiring her beauty. She had a cast around her wing where she broke it from the cage that fell on it. "Blu" Jewel said making him come out of his thoughts. "Yes Jewel" he said slightly embarrassed from getting caught looking at her like he did

"What did you want to tell me" she said hoping he would confess his love to her. Jewel always knew Blu had a crush on her and she is happy to say she has a crush on him to. "Oh um" he said scratching the back of his neck getting really nervous. "It's now or never" he thought to himself. "Jewel i just wanted to tell you that I, that I l-l-lo" he said studdering really bad. Jewel looked at him with a lovely smile, she put a wing over his beak to shush him. "You know your cute when your nervous" she said with a lovely smile on her face. "Here let me help you" after her saying that she pulled him in to a passionate kiss.

Blu Wanted to kiss back but was to shock from what just happened. All of a sudden he felt Jewels tongue slide into his mouth. The kiss was so shocking to him along with her tounge sliding into his mouth. He fainted, Blu woke up 5 minutes after he fainted. When he woke up, Jewel was standing above him with a concern face. "Are you alright" she ask him. He got up to his feet and looked at her, "yea I'm fine" he said still trying to collect what just happen.

Jewel looked at him with a love look on her face "and Blu". "yes" he answered. "I love you to, what do you think I kissed you when you jumped off the plane after me" she said with a lovely smile on her face. "I thought maybe that what just a moment" he said blushing a little from what Jewel said to him.

"It meant that I loved you, jumping off the plane just to be with me for just a few more seconds was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me". She said to him pulling him in for another passionate kiss only this time Blu kissed her back. Jewel moaned while her and Blu's tongues danced together. They finally broke because there lungs needed oxygen. "Come on let's get some sleep" Blu said while yawning. The 2 lovebirds went to the fake artificial hollow of a tree and laid down beside each other, Blu put his wings around Jewel and kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you my angel". "I love you to Blu" she said as she turned her head to kiss him. The both went to sleep thinking about there future together.


	3. A Beginning To A New Relationship

A/N: Well this is just as bad as the first chapter, i also want to say thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter. i want to say that it will take me awhile to update this story not because of school but im starting a band career and me and my band can never jam or practice on the weekends so i do that so pretty much the only time i can write is on the weekends because this is my last year of school and once i get out where going to just jump start to the band so we need all the practice we can get so please understand and thank you but anyway here is chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Beginning To A New Relationship

The sun was rising and the rays of the suns was shining through the skyline of the aviary. Blu woke up and notice Jewel was still wrapped in his wings, nestle in his neck. He unwrapped his wings from her gently so he did not wake her. He decided to go to the fake creek that was in the breeding room to bathe quickly remembering he had not bathed since he came to Rio. he cleaned himself up and pick out all the bad feathers and make sure his feathers where shining. When he got done bathing he went back to the hollow of the fake tree trunk only to find out that Jewel was still asleep.

He stood at the entrance of the hollow just admiring her beauty. "_How did i get so lucky to be with her_". He walk over to her and kissed the top of her forehead, which woke her up. "Good Morning Blu" she said sleepiness still in her voice. "Good morning Jewel". Jewel Stood up stretched and yawed the rest of her sleepiness away. She then look at Blu with her jaw almost dropped to the floor. Blu looked at her with concern in his voice "Jewel whats wrong?". "Nothing you just look very handsome, Your feathers they just look so, so shinney". "Um thanks i just got done bathing from the cre-". He did not get to finish his sentence because Jewel just pulled him into a deep kiss. "Sorry i could not resist". "No need to say sorry" Blu said while Jewel was blushing madly. The two lovebirds heard the metal door slid in the distance which was Tulio coming in. "Morning you two, would you guys like some breakfeast". the two lovebirds squawked happily as Tulio put his arms in front of them and they jump on his arm.

As they walked into the kitchen, Tulio put his arm down by the counter. Blu and Jewel jumped on the counter while they waited for Tulio to get there breakfeast. Tulio walked in with two mangos in his hands. "I Hope you guys like mangos, its all i have since i have not went to go buy food for awhile". Blu just stood there looking at the fruit since he had never seen them because they did not have mangos back in the states. but he looked at Jewel and noticing she had a big smiling pretty much begging for the fruit. When Tulio put the fruit down Jewel ran over to one of them and started devouring it. "Wow Jewel never seen you so excited over food before". "I love mangos they have been my favorite since i was a chick". Jewel said with mango juice all over her beak. "Um Jewel you have mango on your beak". "Oh sorry he he let me just wipe this off".

Jewel was getting ready to take her wing to wipe the mango juice off her beak, but her wing was stopped by Blu. "Wait your just going to get mango juice on your beautiful feathers, let me help you". Blu started licking the mango off her beak while Jewel was giggle while he was doing it. When Blu got all the juice off Jewel's beak, she slid her beak with Blu's. "Thanks for the help" Jewel said with a seductive look on her face. Tulio walked backed in and grabbed the two lovebirds to put them back in the breeding room. Before he left the two Macaws alone he looked at Jewel. "By the way Jewel i added the results for your wing and found out it will take two weeks for it to heal and 1 more week for it to get its strength back". With Tulio saying that left a depressed Jewel. Blu notice this and was concerned. Blu knew Jewel hated cages so he needs to keep her happy. "Jewel i know you hate cages but you will be flying before you know it and besides i will be her with you".

Jewel looked at Blu with a smile. "Thank you Blu, as long as you are here thats all i need to get by" Jewel said while hugging Blu. "So we still have the whole day ahead of us what do you want to do today". "I know what we can do right now" Jewel said with a seductive tone in her voice. "What did you have in mind"? after Blu Finish his sentence Jewel pushed him up against the fake tree and smashed her beak into Blu's beak.

ok i will admit i think this chapter was a little better then the first one and sorry it took me awhile to update like i said up at the top. but anyway i know it still sucks but please im trying my hardest to make them good. Please review and thanks for all the great Rio story writers. :)


	4. Opening The New Bookstore

A/N: Before i get started on Chapter 3 i wanted to say thanks to the people who inspired me to write and say thanks to the people who are helping me with the story i will list them off right now. _Ghostofinu, Drako1991, Chrispy132, The Son Of The Scarlet Macaw, Scarlet Macaw, and therobotchicken._ once again thank you for inspiring me to write this story and thanks to the people who are helping me out and giving me tips. if you do not want me to put your name in the AN then send me a PM and i will take you off but other then that i hope where cool but anyway i will shut up so you guys can read Chapter 3 lol...

_Chapter 3: Opening The New Bookstore_

Tulio walked in the monitoring room because he forgot his cup of coffee he set down when he went to go put Blu and Jewel back in the breeding room. when he got in and grabbed his coffee he looked at one of the screens and smiled. he then rushed into the break room to get Linda. "What is it Tulio?". "Just come quick please". when they got into the monitoring room Tulio pointed at the screen. On the screen they saw Blu and Jewel embracing one another kissing.

"Maybe they will save the species after all". Tulio said turning his head now looking at Linda only to see a depressed face on her. "Whats wrong Linda?". Linda looked at him "Its nothing its just i know Blu will have to stay here to be released with Jewel in the jungle and i will have to go back to the states to attend the book store without Blu". Tulio was deep in thought when he decided its time. "you don't have to go i mean you could always stay here and we usually go and check on the birds in the jungle to make sure there safe". Linda just looked at him confused. "Why would you let me stay her though". She ask looking at him with a confuse expression in her voice. Tulio looked at her nervously, he took a deep breath and said "Linda i know we only known each other for a few days but i loved every single day of them few days, i guess what im trying to say is I love you Linda". Linda did not take time to react she through herself on Tulio embrace him and kissed him,

_Meanwhile In The Breeding Room_

Blu and Jewel where sitting by the fake tree trunk in each others wings trying to catch there breath from the makeout session. "Damn Blu i did know you where such a great kisser". Blu blushed after hearing Jewel say this. "Your not to bad yourself". The rest of the day they just sit and talk just enjoying each others company. They knew Tulio and Linda left earlier that day but they did not care they only cared of the day they where having. Finally before they realized it it was already getting dark and decided to turn in for the night. They went to the fake tree hollow laid down in each others wings and drifted off to sleep but before they fell a sleep Jewel whispered to Blu. "Blu are you still awake". Blu opened his eyes and realized Jewel was talking to him. "Yes what is it beautiful". "Blu i want to start a family with you". After that Jewel drifted off to sleep but Blu stayed awake. _She wants to start a family with me but i don't even know if im ready to be a father._

Blu was deep in thought until he drifted off to sleep. What Blu did not know is Tulio and Linda left earlier to find a open building to move her bookstore in Rio. That whole night Tulio and Linda worked on getting ready to open the bookstore the next day. (Ok i know you cant open a business over night but please dont think any different of my story because of this i mean its a fiction story anyway right i hope you guys understand).

The next morning Blu woke up before Jewel he was sitting at the entrance in deep thought of what Jewel said to him before she fell asleep. The more he thought about it he actually wants to start a family with Jewel but he wants to wait till they get released in the jungle._ I hope Jewel will understand that i want to wait till we get out in the jungle first. _

A/N: ok another bad story but once again i hope you understand about the whole bookstore thing its just if i do this it will help me with the plot of my story but anyway please review i will have chapter 4 very soon


	5. Old Life Experience Part 1

A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update but my last chapter i did not get that many reviews and i was trying to find out if i should keep writing because i did not know if i disappointed people but i decided to keep going please review on how im doing. Ok this next chapter is just part 1 idk how many chapters there are going of the next few chapter but i guess only time will tell anyway heres chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Old Life Experience (Part 1)**_

Jewel woke up noticing she did not have the warmth and protection from Blu. She got up and turned and noticed he was sitting at the entrance of the fake tree hollow.

She walked up behind him and noticed he look like he was thinking about something. It instantly hit her, she knew he was thinking of what she said to him before they fell asleep the night before.

"Morning Blu". "Oh morning Jewel". "Blu look i did not mean to rush you into it, I should of Talking to you ab-" Jewel said before she was cutoff by Blu. "Wait Jewel, I was thinking about it for awhile and the more i thought about it, I would love to start a family with you but I would like to wait till we get released in the jungle". After Blu said that Jewel threw herself into Blu's wings.

"Thank you so much Blu". "Anything for my angel". Jewel then pulled Blu in for a deep passionate kiss.

Then they both heard the door to the breeding room come open. Blu and Jewel both looked toward the door and saw Linda and she looked excited and happy. "Hey Blu, hey Jewel". Lind said with a happy tone.

Both macaws squawked happily at Linda. "I was wondering if you guys would like to stay the nightwith me in the new bookstore i just opened up her in Rio". Blu looked at Jewel. "What do you think Jewel". Jewel looked at Blu back. "Sure maybe i will get to experience your old life when you lived with out me and before you came to Rio". with that said the two hopped on Linda's arm and they all ran out to the car on there wayto the newly open Blue Macaw Bookstore.


	6. Old Life Experience Part 2

A/N: don't really have much to say right now just wish you guys would review my story more on how i did so please review on how i did i guess thats it so heres Chapter 5.

_**Chapter 5: Old Life Experience (Part 2)**_

Blu, Jewel, and Linda have just arrived at the new bookstore. Blu and Jewel perched there selves on Linda's shoulders and the three walked in the book store. When they stepped foot in the book store Linda and Blu let out a relieving sound of the cool air of the AC that was on in the book store. Jewel how ever did not know why it was colder inside the bookstore and it was hot outside she thought to herself that should would ask Blu later. "Well guys here we are make your selves at home" Linda said while putting Blu and Jewel down on the couch. As soon as they hopped off Jewel looked at Blu and decided he would ask about the cool air. "Hey Blu how come its much cooler in here then it is outside". "Oh you must have never heard of AC before" Blu said while Jewel gave him a confused look.

"To make it short and simple its pretty much a device that they install in to the house to make the house cooler so the humans don't have to put of with the heat outside". Jewel gave Blu a nod telling him she understood. the more she stayed in there the more she started liking the AC she even wishes there was someway they could put them in hollows of trees because she remember times when she could not bare the heat herself when she was in the jungle before she met Blu.

Just then Linda walked on with a plate with two mugs on it. "I know its hot here in Rio but i thought maybe you guys would like some hot chocolate".

Linda sat down the two mugs in front of Blu and Jewel. Blu immediately started drinking his hot chocolate but Jewel just sit there looking at her mug since she has never had or seen it before.

"Blu what is this strange brown liquid". Jewel smelled the cup and she let out a moan because it smelled so good. "Only the best tasting beverage out there go ahead Jewel try it its great". Jewel then took her wing and tipped the hot chocolate to take a sip to see how it tasted it. Once she set the cup down she stand there enjoying the rich chocolate flavor. "So what do you think Jewel you like it. "Oh my god" after Jewel said that she grabbed the cup and down the rest of the hot chocolate. "Wow Jewel im taken that means you like it". Jewel lifted her head and looked at Blu who drank the rest of his hot chocolate. "Man that stuff is really good hey Blu do you have anymore in your cup"? "No sorry Jewel drank the rest of mine to". Jewel looked at Blu and did not notice it before but Blu had Chocolate all over his beak. "I know where i can get some more". Jewel looked at him seductively at him. "Where at Jewel". Jewel walked up to him and put her wing around his head and whispered "Right here" before kissing him.

There tongues danced in each others mouths tasting the sweet chocolate in each other. Jewel finally broke the kiss gasping for oxygen. "your right Blu that stuff is amazing and sweet". "Not as amazing and sweet as you are my love". Jewel blushed at Blu's comment and thought to her self. "I can get used to all these comments from my lovebird".

"So Blu what is there to do around here". After Jewel asked Blu that he started thinking of stuff that will keep them busy for awhile. he them thought of something they could do if Linda still had one. "I know what we can do Jewel". "Oh yea whats that". "We could watch TV". Blu said with a smile on his face.

"Whats a TV". "Come on Follow me i will show you" the two lovebirds walked up to Linda's room. Blu opened the door and turned to the right and sure enough there was a TV sitting by the window with a couch sitting on the opposite side. Blu flew Jewel up to the couch and then flew off to go find something.

"Blu where are you going". "Just stay there i will be right back" then Blu finally found what he was looking for he picked it up a remote in his claw remember whenever he wanted to watch TV he would always have to drag it in his mouth but know he is thankful that he can fly because it was a lot easier. he sat down the remote and landed next to Jewel and pressed the red button at the top of the remote that had a power on/off symbol. the TV came to life causing Jewel to jump a little. "What is this thing Blu". Then Blu explain to Jewel that a TV is pretty much moving pictures to entertain humans.

Jewel started to actually enjoy the TV and its features. the rest of the day Blu and Jewel laid on the couch cuddle each other Jewel wrapped up in Blu's wings just watching TV and having some make out sessions.

_I remember just a couple of days ago i was just a nerdy bird drinking hot chocolate and reading books everyday know im laying on the couch watching TV in Rio with the most beautiful bird wrapped up in my wings and best of all she is my girlfriend and soon to be mate. How can my life possibly get better._

Blu was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jewel calling his name. "Blu". "Oh sorry Jewel what is it is something wrong". Blu asked looking at his girlfriend. "No everything is perfect Blu its just looked like you where thinking about something is everything alright". "Of course my love i was just thinking thinking how my life was nothing just a couple of days ago until i met you". saying this Jewel felt tears form in her eyes but they where tears of joy. Jewel could not take it and turned around and kissed Blu very passionately.

After Jewel broke the kiss she looked at Blu with tears of joy still in her eyes. "Blu that was the most nicest sweetest thing anybody has every said to me". Blu just stared at her with a smile growing on his face. "I meant every single word of it to, I love you Jewel with all my heart". "I love you to Blu there's nothing in the world that will break us apart". Jewel embraced Blu and Blu embraced back.

Blu looked up at the clock sitting next to the TV and notice it was almost 11:30 at night. "Jewel im not trying to break up this wonderful moment but its almost 11:30 i think we should get some sleep". Then then looked at him and said. "Yea know that you mention it i am kinda tired" Jewel said with a yawn escaping through her beak.

The two macaws gave each other a quick kiss before falling asleep. "Goodnight my love i love you so much". "I love you to Blu with all my heart". then the two lovebirds fell asleep on the couch with Jewel in Blu wings of course.

Jewel woke up and she notice it was still pitch black in the room she looked at the clock. the clock read 3:00 A.M. She laid her head back down on Blu's wing and fell back asleep but before she did she notice Blu was moving a lot she looked at him. _He must be having a bad dream i guess i should wake him up to make sure he is ok and comfort him. _But before Jewel woke up Blu said something that shocked Jewel.

"Jewel...no...please don't leave me...im sorry".Jewel was shock at the thought that she was going to leave him. "Blu honey wake up your having a bad dream". Blu woke up really fasting startling Jewel a little. Blu was looking around the room before looking at Jewel and embracing her in a tight embrace.

"Oh my god Jewel i had the worst dream of my life. Blu was not crying on Jewel's shoulder. _Is he that worried im going to leave him. _"Blu whats wrong what kind of dream did you have". "I had a dream that we where in a hollow of a tree in the jungle and i woke up and you where getting ready to leave and i ask where you where going and you said you was leaving me".

Jewel grabbed Blu's head and moved it so it was eye level with her eyes. "Blu listen i am never going to leave you im her with you forever and i will always love you for the rest of my life i am never going to leave you Blu. Jewel said with a comforting smile.

Blu looked at his _future mate _with a smile back. "thank you Jewel im so sorry i woke you but i love you to and i will always love you forever till i die, hell i would give my life for you". Jewel kissed him then when they broke the kiss come on my Bluey love hawk lets go back to sleep. Blu blushed at his nickname from Jewel.

Blu laid back down by jewel and wrapped his wings around her. before they went to sleep Blu thought of the wonderful bird that he fell in loved and the best part for him, she loves him back just as much as he does for her.

Then before Jewel fell asleep she is so glad that she found a perfect guy for herself the loves her and loves him back with all there heart.

Both macaws fell asleep with smiles on there face

A/N: my first long chapter. Please review this on how i did it took me forever to do and all i ask is a simple review seriously im on my hands and knees begging for you to review but other then that im going to be on Christmas break soon so i will update more often other then that please review and i guess this it till next time No_Remorse81 out!


	7. Bath time

A/N: The way i had this story planned out was that there was going to be a sequel. But the way i have been getting reviews i don't know if im going to be making one know because i have not been getting that much reviews. i don't know if people like my chapters but they keep forgetting to review or they don't like the story. I don't know i guess i will have to wait and see what you guys thinks because this story is almost over so let me know please.

Anyway here is chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Bath Time**_

It was morning time in Rio once again and they city was waking up. Linda woke up and got out of bed to go down stairs to get a cup of coffee. Before she open the door she looked at the couch in her room and saw Blu and Jewel sleeping on the couch with Blu's wings wrap around Jewel cuddling with her. She then thought to herself. _Wow Blu you have grown up so fast in the last week i hope you have a wonderful life with Jewel. _

Linda then opened the door and went down stairs. When Linda shut the door she woke Blu up. Blu woke up and looked at the clock it read 8:30. he then thought to him self that he can't believe it was morning it just felt like he fell asleep 10 minutes ago. He looked down to where Jewel was sleeping and smiled that she fell asleep in his arms again.

Blu has been cuddling with Jewel every time they went to sleep for the night but he still can't believe that this beautiful bird was in his arms and to make it better going to be his mate soon. he kissed her on the forehead and got up slowly not to wake her. _I guess i can go take a bath while i wait for Jewel to get up. _Blu looked himself over he admitted that he was not really dirty but he really had nothing to do while he waited for Jewel to wake.

Blu flew downstairs and saw Linda reading a magazine and drinking her coffee. He landed on the table in front of her and got her attention. "Oh morning Blu how are you, wheres Jewel"? Blu flew over and got a pen and piece of paper and started right on it. "I'm good Jewel is still upstairs sleeping, can i take a bath while I wait for her to wake up"? Blu then put the pen down and gave the Piece of paper to Linda. Linda read the piece of paper Blu had given her. "Yea sure Blu if Jewel wakes up i will tell her where you are at". Blu squawked and Linda took it as a thank you from Blu. Blu flew up to the bathroom and turned the knob with a red mark for the heat and turned a knop with a blue knob labeled cool a felt the running water and the water felt just right for him.

he jump in and let out a pleasuring moan. he relaxed a bit before preening himself. Meanwhile upstairs Jewel woke up and yawned. She then turned around a notice Blu was not beside her. She saw that the door was open. She got up and hopped off the couch and walked downstairs. she went into the kitchen and saw Linda sitting at the table, she squawked and got Linda's attention. Linda looked down and notice it was Jewel. she bent down and pick up Jewel and put her right beside her on the table. "Morning Jewel if your wondering where Blu is he is up stairs taking a bath if you want you can go take a bath to because no offense Jewel but you do look like you need one. Jewel then looked at herself and notice she was dirty and did not know why when she really has not done anything to get dirty. she then thought to herself that she will admit she needs a bath and not only that she thinks it would be kinda fun to take a bath with Blu because she likes to see him blush.

she then nodded to Linda so she can put her down from the table so she can go to take a bath to. Once Linda put Jewel down she walked to the bath room. Jewel climbed up to the top of the bath and saw Blu relaxing in the warm shallow water. She jumped in and Blu still did not notice her. Blu was relaxing in the warm water. He then felt somebody put there wings around him he turned around and saw Jewel sit next to him at the edge of the bath tub and started cuddling with him. "Morning Jewel i did not hear you get in the bath tub" he said nervous blushing madly thinking that him and Jewel where taking a bath together. "Morning handsome Linda said i looked kinda filthy and she told me you where already taking a bath so i decided to take one to because i thought it would be easier for you to get my back". Blu was now about to faint just thinking about helping Jewel Preen her.

"Me. y-y-you want me to he-help you Bathe". "Yes you silly there's no other handsome bird as you that i would let preen my back". Blu was again blushing madly at what Jewel was saying. "Ok Jewel lay down and i will start". Jewel gave him a smile before Laying on her stomach. Blu then started running his beak up and down her back making sure to get every bad feather. He felt Jewel Shiver and started to get worried and nervous. "I'm sorry i will stop". "No Blu its ok it feels kinda good". Blu then went back to preening her feathers her sweet smell going through his nose.

_Oh my god she smells so good _he thought to himself before noticing he was done. "Ok Jewel all done". Jewel then got up and turned around and gave Blu a Smile and Hugged him. "Thank you Blu". "No Problem". Jewel then started to wash the rest herself. While she was doing this Blu was standing there admiring her while she washed herself. Jewel then looked over her shoulder at Blu with a seductive smile. Blu notice this and caused him to turn his head fast and blush to make Jewel think he was not watching her bathe. "Blu its ok i don't care if you watch me bathe" Jewel said to Blu with a Sweet voice. Blu could not help himself anymore the things that Jewel was doing to him in the bath tub was driving him insane. "Sorry Jewel but i can't help myself anymore".

Blu pulled Jewel into a deep kiss. Jewel moaned as Blu was kissing her telling Blu that he was kissing her really good.

After the kiss Blu looked at Jewel. "I'm sorry Jewel your just to beautiful to resist". After saying that Jewel tackled Blu and started making out with him. the rest of the time the two macaws where just sitting in the tub having a long make out kissing. when they finally got done Blu looked at Jewel. "Jewel would you like to go get some breakfast. "Sure making out makes me hungry". They got out of the tub and dried there selves off the best they could and Blu picked up Jewel and flew down stairs.

A/N: Like i said review to tell me what i should about the sequel and review this chapter on how i did thank you.


	8. Unbandage Part 2

A/N: Ok hey people before you get started reading the next chapter i just wanted to say sorry for the short boring chapter of chapter 7 and also wanted to say thanks for the review. In this chapter i created my first OC and also in this chapter you going to find out that im a big metal head when its to my music lol but anyway enjoy chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Unbandage (Part 2)**_

Blu, Jewel and Linda all hopped in Linda's car to go back to the aviary. Blu and Jewel was sitting in the passenger seat talking about what Jewel's surprise could be. "So Blu what do you think my surprise is from Jewel." "I really can't think of what it is Jewel i guess we will find out when we get there are you excited" Blu ask this just trying to spark the conversation. "a little but no matter what surprises i get in life they won't be nearly as good, as long as i have you your the best surprise i got in my entire life and no surprise will beat that." Blu was blushing at what Jewel said but decided to thank her. "Thanks Jewel im the same way about you i love you Jewel with every single piece of my heart". Jewel was on the edge of tears of happiness but decided to keep them in by giving Blu a deep kiss.

The trio arrived at the Aviary, they got out of the car and went inside who was met by Tulio standing by the door. "Hello guys, know Jewel i actually got two surprises for you, the first one is your bandage is coming off today but you will not be able to fly because you still have to give it time to get its strength back. The second Surprise is tomorrow you will find out when you and Blu will get released into the jungle." Jewel was really happy after hearing this not really that her bandage was coming off, she just really wanted to know when her and Blu will be getting released so they can get sometime to there selves.

Tulio walked up to Jewel who was sitting on the welcome desk. "Know Jewel if you can just come with me we will get that bandage off you. Jewel without hesitation jump on Tulio's arm. Blu saw this and smiled, he was glad he got Jewel to open up around humans a little more then what she did. She still had a bad feeling about but with Blu around she would always feel safe knowing Blu was right beside her.

And thats all she needed in the world to survival.

Linda and Blu decided to wait in the waiting room for Jewel. Blu was so excited to Jewel's full beauty. Blu and Jewel say the double doors to the operating room come open. Tulio set Jewel down on the chair Blu was sitting in. Blu could not describe the way Jewel look, he just stay there admiring her. Jewel saw this and started to giggle. "So Blu what do you think". "Jewel you look so.. so.. beautiful, even more beautiful then when i first layed eyes on you, there is no way i can be going with a bird like you". It was true the way Jewel looked to Blu he did not believe that he was going to become mates with this bird in the near future his words where indescribable by the way she looked.

Jewel giggled. "Well Blu im all yours till the day we die, and im glad you love the way i looked only for you handsome". Jewel talked Blu and Kissed in. she was glad that finally she had the cast token off so she can put both wings around Blu to make there romantic parts of there lives more better.

Tulio had an idea and decidedto go through with it.

"Hey i have an idea". Linda, Blu and Jewel all looked at him. "How about i take the rest of the day off and we all can go back to the bookstore and have a little celebration on Jewel's cast removal.

A/N: Ok so i know i put up at the top A/N that you where going to see my first OC but im gonna wait till next chapter because like i told you guys im in a band and being in a band is all fun and games all the time. so i will try to update sooner then i usually do but no promises sorry about that please review and tell me how i did on this chapter later.


	9. Pretty Retarded

just wanted to say i had to remove the first part of unbandage because of people being stubborn i guess i took an idea from a story when i don't even know how because I did not even had the story in my head but you know whatever there millions of people coping other people's stories and nobody said anything i think it retarded but anyway i will be still writing this chapter and i wanted to say sorry to therobotchicken because i guess i took ur idea but what makes me laugh you did not hear my part of the story and i said it a million times i will say it again i did not take his idea i did not even have ur story in my head so maybe next listen to the other parties side of the story instead of just assuming i did but anyway i can't get it through there thick skulls what can i do...

i will be posting the next chapter sometime this weekend or week


End file.
